A Dominique no le gustan los chicos
by Jaione31
Summary: Porque Dominique es libre, es rebelde, es diferente. Porque a Dominique no le gustan los chicos. Y a Fleur no le podría haber importado menos. Porque sigue siendo su Dom, y la quiere. Más que a nada en el mundo.


TÍTULO: A Dominique no le gustan los chicos

SUMMARY: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Fic escrito para personas tolerantes.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_"Los prejuicios empiezan cuando el médico dice: ¡es una niña!"_

— ¡Es otra niña!- dijo Bill con alegría mientras le colocaba con delicadeza el bulto a Fleur entre los brazos. La rubia asintió con delicadeza, mientras veía con atención el rostro de su pequeña hija. Pecoso y arrugado, con un poco de cabello de color pelirrojo intenso coronándole la cabecita. Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír. Victoire había sido creada a su imagen y semejanza, pero ésta niña era tan parecida a Bill que la rubia sintió una corriente de amor instantáneo hacia ella. En ese momento, ella, su niña, su bebé, abrió los ojos, y los posó en ella. Fleur se quedó sin aliento. Esos ojos — enormes, índigos, profundos — eran tan similares a los suyos que fue como mirarse en un espejo. Entonces el bebé lanzó un pequeño bostezo, y Fleur supo que su corazón nunca volvería a ser suyo, ni de su marido, ni siquiera de su hija Victoire. Era todo para ella, para esa pequeña criatura adormilada en su regazo.

— La llamaremos Dominique- dijo simplemente. Bill abrió los ojos ante el extravagante nombre, pero asintió. Dominique Weasley acababa de llegar al mundo.

**II. **

_"Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor, más profunda, más desinteresada ni verdadera que la de vuestra madre"_

Desde el momento en el que la vio, Fleur supo que su hija sería toda una Weasley. Victoire y Louis eran tranquilos, relajados. Dominique, en cambio, era puro fuego, una fuerza de la naturaleza, tan diferente a sus hermanos que si no hubiera sido su madre, Fleur hubiera dudado de su parentesco. A Victoire le gustaba el color rosa, y las muñecas. A Louis los libros, y los insectos. A Dominique le fascinaba cualquier actividad que requiriera un esfuerzo físico. Le gustaba el quidditch, le gustaba nadar, le gustaba lanzar piedras contra el lago, le gustaba fingir que luchaba contra dragones. A Fleur la dejaba exhausta con tan solo mirarla. Sus hermanos eran reflexivos, calmados, callados. Dominique era charlatana, vivaz y cariñosa. Jugaba durante horas, y luego se sentaba en el regazo de su madre y restregaba su cabecita contra su antebrazo, como una pequeña leona. A Fleur no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público, pero a Dom se las permitía todas. Le gustaba abrazarla, hundir la nariz en aquellos rizos que siempre olían a manzana, hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, acunarla hasta que se durmiera. Bill a veces la acusaba de favoritismo, furibundo, en voz baja. La rubia lo negaba, pero lo evidente era lo evidente. Desde el momento en el que se miraron, Dominqiue fue para Fleur y Fleur fue para Dominique. Y nadie pudo hacer nada al respecto.

**III.**

_"El padre y el hijo son dos. La madre y el hijo son uno"_

Entonces, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Dominique, como todos sus hermanos, fue a Hogwarts- aunque Fleur se resistió a dejarla marchar- y como no, fue aceptada en Gryffindor. Su pequeña leona valiente. Fue cuando todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo. Dominique mantenía una relación complicada con Bill, y todos lo sabían. Eran demasiado parecidos, demasiado cabezones, Bill muy conservador para tener una hija como aquella, que se ponía pantalones cortos debajo de las faldas y trepaba a los árboles mejor que cualquier muchacho. Porque Fleur lo intuía, Fleur lo sabía, y es que por mucho que Bill se esforzase en domesticarla, a Dominique no iba a empezar a gustarle el maquillaje, los vestidos y las faldas porque sí. Porque Dominique era Dominique, y Fleur la quería desde lo más profundo de su ser, y sabía que si intentaban moldearla a su voluntad, su hija sería terriblemente infeliz. Lo cual era algo que no podía permitir. Así que cuando ambos discutían y Dominique acababa llorando, Fleur subía a su habitación, sostenía aquella cabecita en su regazo y le repetía una y otra vez, al oído y en voz baja lo especial que era y lo mucho que la quería. Y Dominique, nunca, nunca se fue a la cama sin una sonrisa. Porque su madre estaba ahí para conseguir sacársela.

**IV.**

_"Las madres perdonan siempre. Han venido al mundo para eso"_

Porque Dominique no era femenina, porque le gustaba el deporte, ir sin maquillar y nadar durante horas. Porque rechazaba todas las citas que le proponían. Porque fumaba a escondidas desde que tenía dieciséis, y Fleur lo sabía. Porque se cortó el pelo como un chico a los quince, y les obligó a llamarla Dom, aunque Bill pusiera el grito en el cielo. Porque era un espíritu libre, tan fácil de atrapar como un caballo encabritado. Porque a los dieciocho le confesó entre lágrimas que le gustaban las chicas. Porque a Fleur no la pudo importar menos. Porque era Dom, su Dom, metro setenta de pura cabezonería por las mañanas. Porque era Dom, su Dom, la única de todos sus hijos que aún seguía acurrucándose contra ella en los días de frío. Porque era Dom, su Dom, la que corría, saltaba, gritaba, protestaba, mordía, arañaba, sonreía, abrazaba. _Porque la quería, la quería, la quería_.

La quería por sus tirabuzones desordenados, la quería por sus ademanes masculinos, la quería por sus abrazos de oso, la quería por su sentido del humor, por su inteligencia. La quería porque era su hija, pero también porque era Dominique. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiar nunca eso.

_— Se lo diremos a papá cuando estés preparada, cariño-_ dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

_— ¿Y si no lo acepta?-_ la pregunta se quedó en el aire, incierta, llorosa.

_— Lo tendrá que hacer tarde o temprano-_ dijo la rubia. Y Dominique sonrió. Y Fleur también.

**_Porque era Dom, su Dom. Y Fleur hubiera movido montañas por hacerla sonreír._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Nota de la autora:<em>** Me parece que la relación madre e hija es una de las más importantes que hay. Con sus más y mis menos, mi madre siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo que he emprendido. Y eso es vital. Creo que tu madre es la persona que más te quiere en el mundo, y es la única que siempre va a aceptarte tal y como eres, al menos si es una buena madre. En añadidura, el otro día leí una revista en la que se criticaba a Angelina Jolie por dejar que su hija se vista como un chico y responda al nombre de Jon. Me pareció patético. Negando su naturaleza, sólo haces al niño sufrir y ser infeliz. En definitiva, ella es una madre maravillosa. Debería de ser un ejemplo, y no al contrario. Quería reflejar eso de alguna manera, y escribí ésta historia. No sólo a la comunidad LGTB, ésta historia va dedicada también para todas las madres. Y a todas las hijas. Porque la relación madre e hija es una de las más complicadas y hermosas del mundo. Y quiero representarla.

Con cariño,

Jaione.


End file.
